


Love, I guess

by Drarina1737



Series: Kink List [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: "Fuck, Phil, you fucker, there's no way you've never done this before." Phil lets go of his cock with an obscene sound and a small lick to the tip, just to tell him.





	Love, I guess

**Author's Note:**

> For kink 1, first time, from my [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks).

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Phil, I'm sure." He smiles in that way he does where he lights up the whole room.

"I love you," he says. They've been saying it non stop since they met. Well, they've been writing it non stop for months now, but now, face to face and without the screen between them it somehow feels more real, more honest, and their hearts jump every time they hear it.

"Okay. Okay," Phil says, and kisses Dan's lips one more time before drawing a line of kisses and nibs down his neck and chest. "I think you should know... I've never been with a boy before."

"Oh, for God's sake, me neither, Phil, I don't fucking care, we'll figure it out."

Phil looks up to him, smiling again before taking Dan in his mouth and start bobbing his head.

"Fuck, Phil, you fucker, there's no way you've never done this before." Phil lets go of his cock with an obscene sound and a small lick to the tip, just to tell him.

"Never. I wouldn't lie to you, Dan."

Then he goes back to sucking his cock and, in some minutes, Dan's coming, Phil taking him to the root so he comes in his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for all the ships from my fandoms + a kink from this [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks) either on the comments or on [my tumblr.](drarina1737.tumblr.com)


End file.
